


The Twin Legends

by Undue_Brush



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undue_Brush/pseuds/Undue_Brush
Summary: Hey people! Me and... myself are working on a continuation of the avatar franchise in the form of a comic. I've come here to advertise - honest answer. I need writers to help me out with this gruelling process. Artists as well. So, please give it a read and if you like the concept and are interested in helping me out, leave a comment and we can work things out from there. It is in the form of a script, so yeah. If you want more of it on here, lemme know.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Twin Legends

**Book One | Episode 1 - A New Beginning**

**_Jinora:_ ** _Fire, Air, Water, Earth ..._ _When I was a girl, I witnessed Avatar Korra and her friends maintain balance over our world. As time passed, she brought about great change. Unfortunately, her time with us was limited._ _Some believe the world doesn't need the avatar, that technology and innovation have replaced the need for the avatar. They are wrong._ _. And so as the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar must begin anew._ _…_

**_Prologue/Trailer:_ **

**_Reporter:_ ** _Ladies and Gentlemen it's with a heavy heart that I report to you that Avatar Korra has died at the age of 70. Avatar Korra was missing after Yesterday’s terrorist attack after the remainder of the Terrorist organization The Red Lotus attempted to bomb Republic City Harbor. The bomb exploded in the harbour, but it seems Avatar Korra was able to contain the Blast before it reached Republic City. Avatar Korra leaves behind her Wife Asami. We take you to Airbender Island where Avatar Aang's Granddaughter Jinora is holding a ceremony in honour of the late Avatar Korra and updates when the search for the next avatar will begin._

 ** _Jinora:_** _Thank you, everyone, for making it out on this sombre day. I would like to start out by giving my condolences to Asami Sato, wife of Avatar Korra. [Asami wipes her tears away.] Avatar Korra was an inspiration to us all. Her hotheaded determination and pursuit of justice ushered the world into an era of peace and prosperity no one could have ever seen. Were it not for her, the spirits and humans would have never found peace, and the world would have been in chaos at the hands of Darkness. Were it not for her, Republic city would have fallen at the hands of Ruthless Tyrants like Amon and Kuvira. Her love for this world, her duty and her dedication towards embracing the Avatar's legacy is unparalleled._ _Now I would like to reassure the world as the Air Nation has done in the past absence of an avatar, we will once again take a nomadic stance and be helping wherever we are needed. The White Lotus has already begun its search for the new avatar. Thank you so much and I look forward to helping make this world a world Korra would be proud of._

**Scene: White Lotus arrival into Ba Sing Se**

[Train speeds through Earth Kingdom countryside. The carriageway is full of White Lotus members. Jinora (70 years old?) is sitting by the window, fiddling with the Avatar relics. Enter Asami? (We need another preferably White Lotus character to interact with Jinora). 

**Jinora** : (referring to Avatar relics) I’m starting to think these things don’t work. 

**Asami** : Why?

 **Jinora** : We’ve been to every nook and cranny of the United Earth Republic, and have found nothing. 

**Asami** : We haven’t been to Ba Sing Se. (sighs, exhausted) It would be just like Korra to reincarnate into the last possible place we’ve looked. 

**Jinora** : Yeah, well, there’s a reason for that. Jiǎohuá Jian keeps control of Ba Sing Se from the sidelines, right under the noses of all his superiors. Do you remember when we all came to Ba Sing Se the first time? When the Earth Queen had all the air benders locked up?

 **Asami** : Why are you thinking about something that happened 60 years ago?

 **Jinora** : I can’t help but wonder if that’s why we haven’t found the new Avatar.

 **Asami:** At least try to keep an open mind. And let me do the talking. I know scummy degenerates like Jiǎohuá Jian like the back of my hand. 

(Enter train crew member) Jiǎohuá Jian.

 **Train Crew Member** : Master Jinora, Mrs Sato, we will be arriving in Ba Sing Se Central Stations shortly. 

**Asami** : Thank you. (Train crewmember leaves) Are you ready?

 **Jinora** : (getting up, old lady) When I get to the afterlife, Korra better pray for forgiveness for sending me on this wild goose chase. 

**Asami** : Hey! That’s my wife you’re talking about. If anyone is allowed to extract any lifetime debts, it’s me. Me first, kiddo. 

_[Cut to train station where_ _Jiǎohuá Jian_ _waits for them with a squadron of Dai Lee Agents. Jinora and Asami walk out with their own White Lotus Sentries. Two sides square off.]_

 _[Jiǎohuá Jian_ _wears a turtle-neck with rolled-up sleeves, glasses. He’s a bubbly man who smiles and makes you feel comfortable}_

 **Jiǎohuá Jian:** Well, if isn’t my old friend Jinora. _[Deep plotline here - what if Mr Jian is an old friend of Jinora? Or some kind of spiritual student?]_

 **Jinora:** That’s **Master Jinora** to you JiǎohuAnywayá.

 **Jiǎohuá:** I don’t think it’s necessary for us to be so… formal on this visit of yours. , what brings you to our lovely city?

 **Asami:** You **know** why we’re here.

 **Jiǎohuá:** Oh, so you haven't found them, I presume? 

**Jinora: Yet.** I'm guessing your internal searches haven't been successful either, or is there something that you're not telling us? 

**Jiǎohua:** Why would I do that? Finding the avatar benefits all of us, so why would I stain the name of our great country, just to help myself? Is that really how you see me Jinora? 

**Jinora:** It’s Master Jinora, and yes, I see you like that.

 **Jiǎohua:** But what makes you innocent? In recent years the white lotus’ track record for things like this is appalling. Isn't that correct Miss Sato? 

_[Asami nods in admittance]_

**Asami:** While that's true, your reputation isn't exactly foolproof either. 

**Jinora:** Well, where are they? 

**Scene: Kazuki and Ryo’s Petty Crimes**

- _[Time skip: setting: (Lower Rings) Ba Sing Se suddenly a wall of a vast supermarket is blown out and 15-year old Katzuki and Ryo run out carrying bags of cash]_

_[The two boys use Earthbending to create a platform to launch them in the air on top of the rooftops where they continue their escape]_

**Kazuki:** how long do we have?

 **Ryo:** Two minutes until police even arrive to question the store owner; we’re fine. After this score, we should be set for at least a month. 

**Kazuki:** Don’t you think that if we struck the stores in the middle ring, it would be more lucrative?

 **Ryo:** I told you it's too big of a risk! No one cares about the lower ring. We have higher chances of success and lower chances of being caught plus I really don’t want to have to fight out of every situation.

 **Kazuki:** We’re already having to do that! 

**Ryo:** Ugh. You're so sensitive, toughen up! Woah!

_[Ryo accidentally ended up punching his brother too hard, making him trip and sending him tumbling off the edge of the roof. Kazuki falls into a back alley dropping the money in a puddle and getting covered in mud as Ryo watches on from the rooftop.]_

_[Police sirens begin to flare up in the distance, getting closer by the second. With red and blue lights flashing up. Kazuki tries to retrieve his bags that had fell into a residents balcony, without using his bending]_

**Ryo:** Ditch it! 

_[A patrolling officer walks into the ally and notices Kazuki/money. He puts two and two together and begins to chase him. Kazuki shoots himself into the air by creating a structure with his earth bending before the officer attempts to strike him with lightning. Ryo shoots a chunk of earth into the air to block it]_

**Ryo** : Way to go idiot! We lost half of our score. That means we'll have to go out again.

_[the boys arrive right above their apartment as the sound of sirens gets closer. Ryo opens a hole in the concrete roof.]_

**Kazuki** : Well you're the one who pushed me down, it’s your fault! Look, let's just stash the cash and we'll go out again another day.

 **Ryo** : You don’t get it. We have to wait at least a month for the heat to die down on us. What we have won't last us that long.

 **Kazuki** : Look, I’m sorry! Is that what you want to hear?

 **Ryo:** look, man we messed up and botched this thing, we will just have to scrape by now get inside.

_[Then Ryo pulls out a map of the lower ring and crosses out the bank they just robbed and Kazuki looks over his shoulder at the map.]_

**Kazuki** : God, we're such idiots! Look. There’s a pattern forming and it's almost a complete circle of the various stores we hit. I’ve been telling you, the middle ring is calling our name!

 **Ryo** : We are going to get caught eventually and more likely sooner than later since we lost half of our score on that last job. [Ryo sighs as he pulls out a map of the middle ring] Even if we did try to hit a store in the middle ring the closest one to the train station is still a few miles away and if we were to go over the wall-

_[The door flings open violently and then the twins' older sister is in the doorway]_

**Zemira:** Over the wall to do what, exactly? 

_[Glances over to the cash and notices Kazuki is covered in mud]_

**Zemira:** Why? You two just never learn, do you?! What’s mom gonna think about this?

 **Ryo:** Zemira, chill your beans. Besides, mom doesn’t **have** to know, does she? 

**Zemira:** She deserves to know that her two sons are going around the city stealing from supermarkets!

 **Ryo:** Zemira, listen. You’re struggling to pay for your university fees, am I correct?

_[She nods in admittance]_

**Kazuki:** Exactly, we’re just helping out the family, Zemira. What about Dad? Who’s gonna pay for his prescriptions? Mom doesn’t need to know about this. We’re trying to do something to _help out our situation._

_[Zemira huffs out a heavy sigh]_

**Zemira:** My silence can be bought. _[She smirks]_

 **Ryo:** How much?

 **Zemira:** 150 Yuans - I think that’s reasonable of me.

 **Ryo:** You realise that we’re going to use this money to pay for groceries, dad’s medicine, the ren-

 **Zemira:** Guess I’m gonna have to tell mom then _[She shrugs]_

_[Kazuki groans in annoyance before chucking three 50 yuan notes to his sister in order to keep her gob shut. She made sure everything was in order, before setting off]_

**Ryo:** As I was saying, Even if we did try to hit a store in the middle ring the closest one to the train station is still a few miles away and if we were to go over the wall we’d be caught in a heartbeat. 

**Kazuki:** Don’t be stupid, Ryo. There’s a black market that the police have been struggling to get a hold on for **years** ; if we go through there, we can cut through the two sections completely unnoticed. 

**Ryo:** First of all, when did we become criminal masterminds? We’re just trying to scrape some cash together to help out around here. Secondly, your idea would be good _if_ we weren't carrying tons of cash and other stuff that we’d potentially end up taking, through hordes of criminals, just isn’t going to work. Look, we will just have to struggle through this month and we will go out again next month. It's the safest way and we are far less likely to be caught or attacked. How about you just don’t lose the money next time! 

_[Ryo said getting a bit angrier with every word. Ryo then storms out of their room leaving Kazuki to look at the map of the Middle ring. Kazuki then grabs the map and rolls it up and sticks it in his back pocket. Kazuki then opens up the hole in the roof and boosts himself out into the night.]_

_[open on an alley with a big pile of trash at the end of it]_

**Kazuki:** I guess this is the place. Here we go. 

_[Katzuki Stomps and lifts up the ground the trash is on like a hatch and below is a staircase down under the wall and into the black market. He cautiously walks down the steps and a flood of voices come into earshot just before he sees a crowd of unsavoury type people. And people in little stands selling everything from illegal meat to old equalist propaganda and weapons to small baby animals in cages (rabaroos/bison/viper lions/tigers dillos/wolfbats)_

**Random vendor:** yeah I heard something about that I heard they’re supposed to be selling some in Republic city but I-


End file.
